


A Great Feast

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Furry, Gluttony, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Immobility, Inflation, Messy eating, Other, Porn, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: Bowser gets what he deserves after a tough fight with Midbus. AKA, a feast goes horribly right, and at least someone gets something out of it.





	A Great Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King of Chub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081694) by [Riu1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu1122/pseuds/Riu1122). 



> Hello again, it's me. Thanks for all the love for the oast two stories. Glad to know that my writing is good enough for more people than just me. Tried to stretch my writing skills a bit on this, using more descriptions and words and stuff, tell me what you think. And, just in general, give me advice on what you think should be tweaked or compliment me on you liked. It's helpful. And also, this non-NiTW story is partly inspired by King of Chub by Riu1122, which you can see bookmarked on my profile. It s written with similar ideas in mind, but is written in a different style and accomplishes different things. Read it! It's fantastic, I swear. But I'll stop talking and let you enjoy my work.

Bowser had just defeated Midbus, and had been offered a feast in his honor. And after looking at it, it looked fantastic. Who in their right mind would turn this down? The boos left, hoping he would enjoy his meal, which he undoubtedly would. He started with a huge drumstick. It was perfectly cooked and seemed to come right off the bone, and Bowser knew his way around a drumstick. He then moved onto a hot dog with a boo decorated on top. A neat addition, sure, but an even neater taste. It was absolutely delicious, and well, absolutely fatty. But he would enjoy it nonetheless.

 

Bowser moved onto a cake which seemed a bit too large. But, ha, like that would stop him. He took it and ate it in seconds. However, the noxiously sugary icing seemed to linger in his mouth and made him almost feel sick. Not the worst feeling, though. He moved onto another drumstick, just as nice as the last.  Then he found himself at another cake, disgustingly sugary just the same, but still filling and fantastic. But, it was perhaps a bit too filling; just one more dog and he’d be finished. Bowser already felt bloated, his stomach full to the brim. Yeah, that would be enough feast for now. Bowser began to head out, but was halted by the same boos that had brought him in. They insisted he continued eating, even going so far as to offer to feed the food to him. That didn't sound like the best idea to Bowser, but he was brought back to the feast by the boos. Okay,  _ maybe  _ just a little bit more. What could wrong with just  _ one _ good feast?

 

The boos… stood? Sat? Floated. They floated in front of Bowser, with prepared platters of more, absolutely delicious looking foods. The boo to his side instructed him to open wide, a sort of joyful singsongedness to him. It was… with no better word to describe it, arousing. Without any resisting, Bowser opened his mouth and complied. A drumstick was put into his mouth. Definitely worth sticking around for, Bowser decided as he swallowed. As he finished the meat, a boo brought over a heavily glazed chocolate donut. It looked almost artisanal, crafted with beauty in mind. It was surprising that all this food tasted and looked so good. How could they have prepared such good food?

 

The boo that brought Bowser the drumstick returned, armed with another drumstick from the platter. This, like the other foods, was placed into Bowser’s mouth, which now seemed to be a strange mix of flavors, which didn't really seem like the best thing ever to Bowser. After the boos finished their platters, maybe Bowser would insist on leaving. It was great food, but how much could he accept before he had to stop?

 

The drumstick boo and the donut boo alternated putting food past Bowser's lips. They began to speed up as they went, getting to the point where Bowser was having to chew faster than he normally would to have to keep up. He was certainly being rushed, and didn't really appreciate it. The second to last donut of the donut platter was pushed into Bowser’s slimy mouth. As the boo stopped for a moment, he swallowed and felt weird. He just noticed how he felt heavier than usual. Now, Bowser wasn't really  _ fit,  _ so to speak, but he wasn't fat. But now, just existing, he felt like he was a bit fatter than usual, which was just stupid. No way would he be  _ fatter  _ than usual. He looked down and saw his large stomach, pushing out farther into his line of sight than average. He saw, or rather felt, as he looked down, his chest touch his chin. It felt soft and warm. He was clearly heavier. He mentioned this to the boos, hoping that perhaps they would understand and let him leave, but instead, the boo to his right simply told him it was all in his head. And before he could object, the last drumstick was put in his mouth.

 

This was too much food. He felt  _ fatter. _ He couldn't just sit around here and get fed fat. Or, he thought as he felt blood flowing down south, he could. These boos would just feed him and feed him. No matter what he did these boos would just feed him and feed him and feed him, and he would just get fatter and fatter. No, he stopped as a piece of honey glazed ham was forced into his maw, he couldn't just sit there and get forced into submission. He wasn't just gonna stand there. A donut was forced down his throat as he had barely chewed the aforementioned ham. That might be easier said than done, though.

 

Bowser looked down again, the boo having stopped  feeding him for just a moment, almost as if he was waiting for a reaction. He saw his stomach, huge and heavy, poke out and weight him down. He felt, what used to be somewhat soft pecs, now become breasts beginning to be pulled downward by gravity. His arms felt thicker and softer. He also noticed that even though he hadn’t moved his legs, his thighs were now touching. He was getting fatter, and fast. His chub was getting to the point where it was making it hard to move, almost, not being used to all this extra weight pulling him down. He mentioned this again to the boos, this time more forcefully. Again, Bowser got the same nonchalant answer which brushed away his concerns.

 

Before Bowser could even  _ think _ of a response, more food was being shoved down his maw. Food coated his teeth and was smeared all over his face and lips. It almost looked as if Bowser had just slammed his face into a pile of meat and icing. Again, the submissive thought from before creeped into his mind as the boos practically pushed the food into his stomach. He attempted to push it back, but part of it lingered, particularly in his crotch. He felt his dick, desperate for attention, push forward. It throbbed as precum dripped from the swollen red head. It was difficult to not reach down with his now chubby hands and jerk himself off right there and then. But he wasn't gonna be submissive and back down, he was gonna try and get himself out of here.

 

A piece of food was forced into his fat, disgusting mouth as his jaw felt numb. He couldn't even tell what the food was, all the flavors tasted blurred and rich. The boo stopped again, almost emanating smugness. Bowser would play along. He looked down, his chin stopped by warm, fatty moobs that certainly weren't there before. His stomach was pulled down over his hot cock which pushed into the heavy gut as uncomfortably as Bowser could imagine. His thighs now seemed to be pushing each other out of the way, and his arms protested every movement to try and lift them. He could just imagine that he had a double chin now, probably covered with grease and frosting. It was a rather provocative image. But he had to get out of here. He pleaded with the boos, stating that it was clear that he has gained weight, even though it was almost certainly obvious earlier. The boo to his side laughed, clearly having thought the same thing. The boo backed up Bowser's thoughts, stating that  _ of course  _ eating all that fattening food would reduce him to a gluttonous lardball. The boos all laughed and bragged about his new, large shape.

 

The boos, however, were unrelenting. Pulling out platter upon platter, they grabbed the food off of it and forced it past Bowser’s teeth. He gagged as the food pushed against the back of his throat. He was being held by two boos, which really seemed unnecessary considering how hard it would be for him to move. Bowser certainly wasn't gonna get out of this now, so he might as well enjoy it. He loosened up, despite protests from the back of his mind, and let the boos feed him the greasy, fattening food that had reduced him to the sad state he was in now.

 

The boo that had previously been at Bowser’s side seemed to notice this and asked if Bowser was finally gonna cooperate. The feeding stopped for just a moment as all the boos looked expectantly at Bowser. He nodded, despite the logical conclusion that he shouldn't  _ and  _ the pounds of food that was still in his mouth, propping his jaw open. The boo smiled and floated downward. The boos resumed in forcing rich foods down into Bowser, pumping him full of calories and sugar. He shivered just thinking about how he was being fattened up, which shook all the rolls of fat that now encompassed him.

 

Suddenly he felt the touch of something on his aching dick. It tantalizingly slowly slid down the shaft of Bowser’s dick. It seemed to take forever, which was when Bowser noticed it was much longer now. It was now who knew how long. It was getting bigger as he was, and it twitched with every slight touched, pushing upward into the soft, fatty flesh of Bowser. This touch then became two touches, one on either side of Bowser’s erection. The boo must be down there. Bowser moaned past all the food in his gullet, already approaching climax.

 

Bowser was still being crammed full of food. Cupcakes, candies, steaks— all was being pushed into Bowser's gluttonous maw that seemed to beg for more. Bowser tried to tilt his head downward to see what sorry state he was in now, but he could barely move it. His heavy, sagging breasts which were being pushed up by his obese belly, kept his double, possibly triple chins from tilting downward. Bowser strained his eyes to look at himself as he began to pant. His moobs were humongous and flopped outward with weight. Each had rock hard nipples which seemed to bounce with each quick breath in and out of the obese cow. His belly sagged onto the floor, presumably trapping the boo underneath him. Bowser shuddered with the thought of it. His arms sagged downward, visible bags of fat and cellulite pulling himself downward. Only the helpful aid of the two boos kept his arms from gravitating downward. Bowser would be sure to thank them when this was all over, hoping of course that he’d be able to move afterwards.

 

The boo jerked off Bowser’s huge dick with hands that had been slicked with grease. This grease let his hands easily slide across the hard surface of Bowser's elongated shaft. This boo exhaled heavily, almost in tune with Bowser as he loudly and confidently talked down Bowser. He talked about how Bowser was such a slut he would fall for anyone. He made sure to mention how Bowser was such a lardball he couldn't even move and how he was such a creep for being into being such an obese cow. Bowser had been fed to the point of immobility and he was still aroused, the boo pointed out, he was such a weirdo. He was fat and everyone would soon know what an obese whore he was Bowser panted loudly, almost shaking the room. The boos forced the rest of the current platter down Bowser’s throat as his body shook with the pleasure of orgasm. His cock unloaded a huge load of cum as the boo took it for the team. After a few moments of loud panting and eventual swallowing, the boo emerged from underneath Bowser, dripping with semen that completely covered him. Despite this situation, he seemed delighted.

 

The boos floated away from the morbidly obese, sweating ball of fat which was once Bowser, and the boo covered in cum smiled. He thanked Bowser for finally cooperating as the rest of the boos left the room. The boo wished him the best of luck, and left with the others, not bothering to do anything about the cum that still dripped off of him. Bowser whimpered, now without someone to feed him or jerk him off. Suddenly he felt the floor shake, and it broke with a loud crack. He fell downward and landed below. He had been tricked into being fed immobile, not that that wasn't absolutely appealing. Well, now he sat down below, immobile, obese, and robbed of any dignity he possibly could’ve ever had. He had been fattened up far past the brim. He probably wouldn't be leaving for a while. Perhaps the boos would visit and feed him avery now and then.


End file.
